


amor temporis

by stayforthestray



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Character Study, Kinda?, Love Confessions, M/M, Seasonal, Seasons, but angsty, idk really, its kinds cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:20:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25183903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stayforthestray/pseuds/stayforthestray
Summary: to jisung, minho was winter. the surface harsh and cold, bitter and frosty. but underneath the icy chill, was warmth and comfort, it just took a little digging to bring it out.to minho, jisung was summer. brightly shining, warm and happy, loud and carefree. but after the sun set, hiding exhaustion and loneliness, needing help, but never asking for it.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 6
Kudos: 31
Collections: MINSUNG BINGO: Round One





	amor temporis

**Author's Note:**

> wee woo wee woo i live!!!! once again, i am back with some [minsungbingo](https://twitter.com/minsungbingo) !!!
> 
> prompts filled : **seasonal motifs, confessions**

to jisung, minho was winter. the surface harsh and cold, bitter and frosty. but underneath the icy chill, was warmth and comfort, it just took a little digging to bring it out. 

minho never opened up to anyone. jisung supposed it was because of the way he'd grown up. never having too many friends. and never getting too close with the ones he did have.

jisung never could figure why he was different. minho had come to him. people were shocked. after all, lee minho didn't make friends. 

jisung broke him out of his shell. minho had been scared. scared that loving would get his heart broken in the end. fear was what had made minho so cold, and love was what made him warm.

jisung had freed him. he wasn't scared of loving anymore. but he was. he was scared of loving jisung. jisung was perfect, minho wasn't good enough. no matter how many compliments he'd recieve, there was always a voice in his head telling him he wasn't good enough.

he went back. it was like watching a movie in reverse. he retreated back into himself. in the end, jisung felt as if he had failed.

fear and love, minho didn't know what to do with those things, but he found out. with jisung's help, he found out.

fear was to be fought. faced head on and defeated. with jisung by his side, holding on tight every step of the way.

love was to be embraced. given and received. to jisung, and from jisung, holding on tight every step of the way.

through the cold winter, minho found the warmth of his summer.

\---

to minho, jisung was summer. brightly shining, warm and happy, loud and carefree. but after the sun set, hiding exhaustion and loneliness, needing help, but never asking for it.

jisung made sacrifices. for his family, for his friends. he always gave himself up for them. that's just how he was, so sacrificing that he forgets he needs to be taken care of too.

minho didn't know why he felt the need to do it. to get jisung to accept that he needed help too, but there was something pulling them together.

minho convinced him. convinced him he was worthy, that he didn't have to draw a curtain of smiles to block the view into his soul.

minho had made him feel enough. for once, he didn't constantly feel inferior, didn't constantly feel the need to improve. but when he thought of minho, with all his beauty and talent, it all came crashing back. it made his smiles get smaller. but then they got bigger. except this time, they were fake.

he went back. it was like watching a movie in reverse. he forgot how to value himself. in the end, minho felt as if he had failed.

anxiety and vulnerability. jisung ignored them. he didn't know how to face them. but with minho's help, he learnt.

anxiety was to be eased away. slowly fought and beaten. with minho by his side, supporting him through it all.

vulnerability was to be accepted. shown and freed. with minho to wipe his tears, supporting him through it all.

the stifling burns of summer were healed by the cooling winter.

\---

"i love you, my winter. i know i've never said it before, but i really do. i love you so much, i can't even find words to explain. you mean more to me than anyone ever has before, you're my everything."

"i love you too, summer. more than you know. i fall more in love with you everyday. i know i'm not good at feelings, but i want you to know that i love you, more than life itself."

**Author's Note:**

> i have no idea what that is, i just hope it isnt too shitty
> 
> twt chanlixsparkles  
> cc straykitten


End file.
